TECHNICAL FIELD
The present disclosure relates to a temperature sensor having a thermosensitive element.
BACKGROUND ART
For example, vehicles, such as automobiles, are each equipped with an exhaust gas purifier for purifying exhaust gas generated in the internal combustion engine of the vehicle. The exhaust gas purifier includes a temperature sensor that detects the temperature of the exhaust gas. Based on the temperature detected by the temperature sensor, exhaust emission is controlled and reduced.
For example, JP-A-2010-032493 discloses the following temperature sensor as a temperature sensor for use in an exhaust gas purifier. The temperature sensor disclosed in JP-A-2010-032493 includes a thermosensitive element for detecting temperature, a pair of element electrode wires extending from the thermosensitive element, and a pair of leads respectively electrically connected to the pair of element electrode wires. The pair of element electrode wires are formed of a platinum (Pt)-based alloy doped with strontium, with each being formed into a rod shape. The pair of leads are formed of a stainless alloy, with each being formed into a rod shape. The pair of element electrode wires are respectively bonded to the pair of leads by welding, being overlapped each other along a direction perpendicular to the axial direction thereof.